


C'mon let's play!

by Caellam



Series: FFXIV-Write September [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: #FFXIVWrite, #FFXIVWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caellam/pseuds/Caellam
Summary: Titania is caught in a struggle between two inmost desires and gets an unexpected visitor.
Series: FFXIV-Write September [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907239
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	C'mon let's play!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 prompt for FFXIVwrite2020, prompt word "sway"

“Dancing on the wind  
up and down again  
Round and round the bend  
Fa la la la la la”  
Titania murmured in their castle, hovering just in place, staring through the stained-glass windows, refracting the everlasting light streaming into the grand hall from the outside. The everlasting light that they were causing.  
Barely any of the thoughts in their head still belonged to them. After the sin eaters had attacked Il Mheg and Titania defeated their leader they had become like this. A maddened creature, locked inside their own castle. It was horrifying. A Pixie was meant to be free, to be playing in nature, frolicking in the fields between the flowers and pulling pranks on other fae and mortals alike. But in here, in here they could do nothing at all. Only wait for… for what. Until they were free? Until the inevitable oblivion came and wiped out all that is? No. For they were a pixie.  
“How could you do this to me?” They started to murmur again, turning up their voice. Titania knew, knew that every fae that was under their rule would be able to hear.   
They would cower in fear and die of the mental strain that her regular tantrums caused. Or they would let them out. To finally play and… turn them… finally turn them into perfectly tranquil beasts of pure light. The perfect and final prank.  
Lost in thought once more, Titania did only notice the presence of the stranger in the hall as they tried to reach outside once again.

“Ah, and you must be _Titania,_ ” the stranger, clad in a long dark mantle, raven black hair with a white streak gracing one side of his forehead and an eye lacking a pupil on his forehead bowed before the former king of the fae, “it was my utmost desire to meet the pixie king for such a long time and now I am finally graced with their presence.”  
Titania did not pay attention to the honeyed words and tried to make themselves look as menacing as possible, spreading their wings and holding out their staff towards the stranger.  
“Who are you. Did you break the seal for me? Can I finally leave this cramped old castle?”  
“Ah I am sorry to disappoint my dear, but thanks to that harsh light I can not even undo that flimsy fae seal locking you in here. I merely teleported myself in, you see? Let me introduce myself first, I am.-“he bowed once more, yet the soft voice of the King turned monster interrupted him.  
“I do not care for your name, stranger. If you can not aid me in my escape in any way I will see you destroyed on the spot!” they started glowing with the power of light that had taken the body and mind of the massive fae hostage, but before they could unleash it the stranger held his hand up.

“Oh but don’t become so aggressive my dear.” A sly smirk started to adorn his face as he started pacing around the entrance hall that doubled as a ballroom. Or had doubled as one, when non-fae creatures still inhabited these lands.   
“I do plan to help you out you know? I do so much understand the desire to see one’s friends once more. To spend eternity with them in bliss and happiness. Only wanting them back after losing them to an event that was supposed to help! Oh, I do so understand you, grand Titania. And that is why I mean to tell you that someone who wants to undermine your fun is on his way to put a stop to it!”  
Titania wondered. Would such a meager, mortal creature truly understand the plights of their eternal woes? He sure managed to talk big but how much did he mean truthfully?   
“Then what is your aid, stranger? How can I make this coming interloper stop? I want him to stop! I want everyone to stop! Why do they all have to move! I need to make them all stop! Only I, only I can be the one left dancing and playing pranks with my… with my…”  
Titania felt it once more, that internal clash of desires. They wanted things to stop, the truest tranquility. But they also wanted to play outside, with their friends, forever.  
  


“I don’t know…what to do… what is… the right thing?” Titania kept swaying, the desire for light and the desire for chaos clashing inside of them.  
“Ah there we go again.” The stranger had planted himself in the shadow, leaning on a pillar and staring at the ceiling. “You see, unless you focus yourself you are not getting anywhere with that attitude. You either focus on playing, or on the destruction of all existence. But if you keep juggling the two like a performer at a circus you just won’t get anywhere. Except doing some entertainment. For me, on that note since I am the only semblance of an audience you currently have. So let me give you a single piece of advice, dearest Titania.”  
The man with the white streak in his hair stood up and started walking towards the entrance portal.  
“Play with them, play with those people that will break the seal. Play with them to your heart’s content until either they or you can’t play no more. In either way you will be reunited with your friends. One way, or the other.”  
He lifted his arm, back towards the fae king.   
“Have a good time with them, inaction will not bring you anywhere. Act. Do anything, as failure still is an outcome, but staying in place, unmoving will never get any results at all. Do you understand? I sure hope you do, beast of light.”  
With those words he disappeared in a dark cloud of energy, leaving Titania alone once again.  
“No wait come back! What is your name! Why won’t _you_ play with me?” their desperate voice echoed through the hall and they realized that they were alone once more.  
Then they started giggling.   
“We will _all_ be kings tomorrow!” they announced, as the portal of the castle opened up, revealing a group of battle-ready adventurers.  
“Come, play with me! For the night is bright and you can sleep when you’re _dead!_ ”


End file.
